


Some Sweet Ride

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Car Sex, Cars, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, Remix, Slashy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacLeod's Thunderbird is a sleek, powerful vehicle; sex under the hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sweet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an active link to Killa's original story anymore, which is a pity because it was fantastic. ETA 3/23/13 Thank you to Annatar, I have a link to Killa's original story, Move-In Condition: http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=22
> 
> The original story was a Fifteen Minutes Challenge (Challenge #3) by Killa.
> 
> Remix originally posted 6/15/2005.

The second time he saw the sleek, flaring lines of the black and chrome classic T-bird, the actual owner was behind the wheel. The driver left no room for doubt about his ownership; this was his possession and he flaunted it in the casual way of a man used to being in charge, being in control, coming out on top. And Devon suddenly hated him for it.

It was the only reason he could come up with afterwards, at least the only one that'd made any sense. He'd been leaving the complex after showing one of the available rental units, and had passed by Adam's door, which always brought a spike of heat to his groin, and had remembered their all too brief liaison. He'd chuckled, thinking of the phone call, the odd three-some that had turned the encounter into something wicked and daring. Then, like magic, because he'd recalled the scene, the car was there, the man was there: the absent third lover. Devon remembered the end of the whole thing--the undeniable sadness in Adam, longing for this straight man, this man who sat behind the wheel of his overly-expensive antique car and exuded strength. Never knowing--or if he did, then it was worse because then he didn't care--the pain he brought to someone he called friend. Devon knew he'd missed out on a possibly amazing relationship with Adam, and damned good sex if the one tryst was anything to go by, because of this man. It made Devon want to hurt him, just a little.

So he uncoiled himself, relaxed, and went to the car, ran a hand down its flank. He whistled, long and low, and the man turned to look, wariness set in his features. "You are some sweet ride," he said, looking directly at the side panel of the vehicle. "Mint," he said, finally lifting his attention to the driver's. "Bona fide."

"Yeah," the man replied, the wariness lifting only a fraction as he got out of the front seat, "thank you."

Devon trailed his hand down the car again, and looked up at the man--he couldn't recall his name, even though Adam must have said it a hundred times during the phone call. "You know what they say about the kind of guy who drives such a big car, don't you?" He insinuated everything he'd ever heard about that kind of man into his voice. Compensating for the lack of something in basic anatomy, are you, he had practically said, plain as day. He didn't wait for the man to get over his shock. Devon ran his gaze up and down, obviously appraising, and this time he wasn't looking at the car. "Not likely, though, in this case, I think."

The man didn't blush, Devon gave him credit for that, but he did give a small lurch forward, disbelief evident in the oh-so-slight way his mouth opened. It actually looked quite becoming on him, but then, he was a very handsome man, and Devon was sure a lot of emotions would look good on him. Especially the ones that made his mouth open wider.

"They don't make them like they used to," he said on a sigh, wistful. "Powerful engines, just rumbling and purring." Devon gave the man his sultriest look, and swirled his fingers on the glossy ebony paint. "But I've held you too long." He glanced pointedly at the building entrance.

"Y-yes," the man said slowly, "I came by to pick up a friend…." Devon realized that the distance between them had shrunk. The man was moving closer, inching forward, and he probably didn't even realize it.

Devon raised an eyebrow. "Well, then. I won't keep you."

"No," the man agreed, but his voice was soft, as if he weren't actually paying attention to what he was saying.

"Maybe next time, then, you can take me for a ride." Devon let the words work for him, and without waiting for an answer, he turned and retreated to his own car, a fashionable white coupe. As he pulled away, he could see the man still standing next to his black T-bird, one hand absently rubbing the finish. He grinned. Not revenge after all, and decided to give Adam a call very soon, and let him know about his sweet ride.


End file.
